James Potter's sister
by thaliapunkgoth123
Summary: Rosa has been tormented by Voldemort all her life. He has taken every thing away from her. she disappeared and no one knew where she went. Now 12 years later she is back and Rosa is wanting revenge. But Voldemort will stop at nothing to get his star. Rated T for swearing.
1. Prologue

3TH person

Harry Potter was just sitting down in the great hall for dinner. When Flitch came charging in saying

"I tried to stop her. Miss P-"

He was caught off when the doors blasted open.

A woman stood there. She had black hair, brown eyes and she looked angry.

Professor Lupin said

"Danger? What you're supposed to be dead."

"Thanks Moony?!" the woman's voice full of sarcasm

She turned to Dumbledore.

"You don't talk to me for 12 years since my brother died and my fiancé got put in Azkaban for doing something that he never did! And now you write to your heartbroken god daughter and say-" she took a breath

"-THAT SIRIUS BLACK HAS ESCAPED FROM AZKABAN!" she finished

The silence was so quite that you could hear a pin drop.

"DO NOT TELL ME THAT IT IS TRUE? DO NOT TRICK A MARAUDER ESPECIALLY ME!"

"We will continue this in my office Rosa"

The woman nodded.

Rosa PROV

I was walking to Dumbledore's office.

"Now" he said "what did you want to tell me Rosalina?"

"Sirius is innocence, he can't have told Voldemort. Sirius was with me the entire time. Then we went to my brother's and Lily's house. In 10 seconds of him leaving with me at his side I don't think that he did tell Voldemort because I would have been there too."

"Rosa. Please listen I believe you but there is too much evidence to point him guilty. How many years have you visited him?"

"Every year. On his birthday" I whispered

"We cannot continue you're nephew will not be happy if he finds out that you are Sirius Black's fiancée, Rosa that would shatter him." Said Dumbledore

"Harry you can enter."

Harry PROV

I heard Dumbledore say "-fiancée, Rosa that would shatter him. Harry you can enter"

I stepped into the room. The woman now up close looked as if she had been crying. I recognised the dark hair and eyes.

"Who…?" I asked

"Well no one told you of me because they all thought I was dead. I am Rosalina. Jamie. Potter your father's older and more troublesome twin sister." Rosaline said "only some people call me my childhood nickname but to you I am your Aunt Rosa."

"Why could you not take me in? I have been staying with my mother's sister, her husband and their son."

"Harry I told you everyone thought I was dead because I only made one trip per year to Azkaban to…"

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Rosa you might want this." Professor Dumbledore handed Rosa a photo book. It looked like it was full to the brim of photos. On the front in swirly writing it said:

Rosa. Jamie. Potter

Next there was a ring. The ring was gold with a black stone and in the centre there was a sliver B.

I wondered what the ring was. She pressed the ring to the R in Rosa and the book sprang open.

A letter fell out and I grabbed it but before I got a chance to read it my aunt snatched it back.


	2. Chapter 1

Rosa PROV

I snatched the letter before Harry could get it.

"Albus can I stay here my house got invaded by the Ministry because I was close to Black."

"What!" said Harry

"Oh Harry, Sirius was one of my closet friends. I knew him well."

"Yes Rosa you can stay, I will send one of the house elves up to make up your old room in Gryffindor Tower for you." Said Albus

"Thanks. Oh has the password changed?"

"No" said Albus "I thought you might come back. It is still Moony, Wormtail, Danger, Padfoot and Prongs."

I smiled

"Harry the Gryffindor password is Fortuna Major. Rosa you can use it too."

"Let's go" said Harry

I followed him up the familiar stairs until we got to the common room entrance.

"Fortuna Major" Harry repeated several times before I got impatient.

"Rosalina you were a young lady when I last saw you, playing pranks with your brother, Peter, Remus and Sirius. Oh yes you and Si-"

She was caught short when she saw me glaring and looked as if I was about to explode.

"Yes get in get in. Good luck Rosa you shall need it Black won't be friendly to old friends especially you Rosalina Potter"

Some people gasped at the name Potter

When I got into the common room people flooded me with questions.

"Why is the Fat Lady scared of you?"

"Why are you here?"

"Are you related to Harry?"

"Shut up people let me breathe." I said "to answer your questions I am Rosa, Jamie, Potter older twin sister of James Potter. I am Harry aunt and if you hate my nephew you will feel my rath. Just ask Snape."

"How dangerous are you?" asked a boy

"I am more powerful than Voldemort and Dumbledore joined together." I said

"People flinched when I said "Voldemort".

"Oh come on" I said "my brother, Sirius, Remus and I were not scared of "Voldemort's" name.

They flinched again.

There was a "pop" as a house elf appeared

"TIPSY" I screamed

"Mistress Rosa. Tipsy thought you were dead, Tipsy thought Black had killed you."

I embraced I house elf. Hermione gasped

"They have house elves at Hogwarts?"

"Duh, except Tipsy she is the Potter's house elf. She is a free elf but she still wanted to work for the Potters."

"Master James?" said Tipsy looking at Harry

"No Tipsy this is Harry. James and Lily's son." I explained

"Lily?" asked Tipsy

"Lilybug?" I said

"Yes has Lilybug's eyes." Said Tipsy

"Tipsy have you got my room ready?" I asked

"Yes Mistress it is still in Gryffindor Tower. Dumbledore made sure there was new protective spells. Tipsy helped too." She said

"Thanks Tipsy you can have the weekend off if you like."

"No Tipsy likes work. Tipsy thanks Mistress for her offer. But Tipsy cannot have this weekend off or any weekend. Mistress needs protection from Padfoot."

I nodded

Tipsy lead me up a flight of stairs behind a statue. We came to a door and I said

"Messer Moony, Wormtail, Danger, Padfoot and Prongs the five Marauders of Hogwarts." The door slowly opened


	3. Chapter 2

Rosa PROV

My room had hardly changed in the time since I left Hogwarts. The four posters Queen sized bed still sat in the middle of the room. The red window seat was covered with pillows with pillow cases my Gran had knitted when she was alive. Photos sat on the mantel piece. Photos of Sirius, James, Peter, Remus, Lily and I on our last day at Hogwarts. A photo of James and Lily when they got engaged. One of Sirius and I. Photos of my Parents, Gran, my cousin Ella and Best friend Josie. I missed them. All of them.

Posters were on the walls of Quidditch Teams and The Weird Sisters. The magic wardrobe that magically produced and clothes I wanted. The astronomy tower which was just a stair case leading up into the roof of the tower. I walked over to the bookshelf that magically produced any book I wanted. I pulled out a big old tattered book. It had the symbol of Hogwarts and Gryffindor and on the front there were some words that had faded away over the years. I opened it and there in the cut out hole there was the same letters between my friends and me.

"Is everything here?" asked a voice

I turned and there was McGonagall."

"Yes Professor" I said

"Just call me Minerva" she said

"Ok." I answered

"I just wanted to tell you that you will now be the assistant to Remus Lupin in Defence Against the Dark Arts is that ok with you?" asked Minerva

"Yes. That would be fine it was my best subject. I finally got the rest of the Marauders to knuckle down for their O.W.L.S."

"Only because you said that they would be hexed to dust if they did not but I must say it did work wonders. Maybe they knew that because it was true." The Professor sighed

"Oh well here is the timetable for you classes." She handed me a folded parchment.

Mon

Tue

Wed

Thru

Fri

Sat

Sun 

DADA 1st years

No class

DADA 4th years

No class

Quidditch practice

Quidditch

Hogmanay

DADA 1st years

DADA 3d years

DADA 4th years

No class

Quidditch practice

Quidditch

Quidditch

Break

Break

Break

Break

Break

Break

Break

No class

DADA 2d years

DADA 2d years

DADA 6th year

DADA 4th year

Hogmanay

Quidditch

DADA 6th year

DADA 5th years

DADA 3d years

DADA 6TH year

DADA 4th year

Hogmanay

Free time

DADA 6th year

DADA 5th years

No class

DADA 1st year

Free time

Free time

Free time

Free time

Free time

Free time

Free time

Free time

Free time

Free time

"Wow I am busy." I said "Thanks Minerva." But she was already gone.

"Tipsy you can leave now."

"Good bye, Mistress if you need Tipsy just call and Tipsy will come."

She disappeared

I looked at the letter the one which had fallen out of the photo book.

Miss R. Potter

I opened the letter

Dear Danger,

How are you? This letter is to say sorry all those years ago when I got carted off to Azkaban. That day I took away your necklace which I gave to you. I had to take the Had Stone it was the only link I had of you. I know it didn't work as you said to me many years ago "Hag Stones can only be found or given to work not stolen." I wish I could see you but I can't. I miss you, James and Lily every day.

Love

Padfoot

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

P.S. Peter Pettigrew is a traitor and is alive. P.S.S He is in his Ameigus form a rat with one finger chopped off.

I sighed. I believed Sirius with all my heart I looked out from my window seat. There was something big and black. I used my Ameigus form as to see more clearly. There was a dog and I knew it all too well.

"Sirius." I whispered

Harry PORV

I walked up the stairs behind the statue. There was a door with writing on it saying:

_Carful there is a Danger _

_So watch your step _

_She won't take it lightly _

_If you steel something inside _

_But if you're a friend say the words _

_That you should know _

_And the door should open for that foe_

_You have been warned by _

_Messer Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs along with Miss Danger and Lilybug _

The words were like the ones outside Gringots.

I knocked on the door and a voice said

"Password"

"Messer Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Danger and Prongs."

"Wrong" the voice said

"I would like to speak to my Aunt Rosa please"

The voice paused as if considering what to do.

"Put out your finger." The voice said

I put out my finger and a cup appeared

"Place you finger in the cup."

I did as the voice said. Slowly a potion came out. I waited

"Clear. No potion. You may enter Mr Potter."

The door slowly opened

I heard my Aunt said

"Sirius"

_What?_ I thought

"Harry what are you doing here?" asked my Aunt

"Why did you say "Sirius"?" I asked

"Just thinking of what went wrong." She said

"How close were you to Sirius?" I asked again

"Just look at the photos." She answered and went to sit by the fire

The photos on the mantle place were all different six kids all in Gryffindor uniforms laughing and a girl with dark hair was hugging a girl with red hair, then kissing a boy with black hair and finally hitting a boy with glasses and black hair. Another was the one of my parents dancing. I gasped as I saw a younger version of Rosa and Sirius kissing and throwing snowballs of each other.

I turned to my aunt who was looking at the photo of the six teenagers.

"I miss that day." she muttered

I saw that my aunt had a necklace made of stone with a hole in the middle of it.

"What's that?" I asked pointing to the necklace in the picture.

"Sirius Black stole it. It was the same day your parents died and also the same day Sirius got carted off to Azkaban." She said "now get out I don't want to get you into trouble on your first day."

"One question were you Sirius's girlfriend?"

"Yes Harry but don't tell anyone especially Ron, Hermione or anyone in the school that includes ghosts you got that I would get carted off to Azkaban and I have no intention of seeing Bellatrix Lestrange again." She shivered

"Who?" I asked

"One of Voldemort's closet supporters and Sirius cousin. Let's just say she and her husband tried to get me over to the dark side and I refused she has never forgot the insult I told her."

"And what was that."

"I said that she and Voldemort were…"

"Well?"

"Just forget it. But I did say something horrid."

"Ok good night Aunt Rosa."

"Night Harry Oh and the password is "Messer's Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Danger and Prongs the five Marauders of Hogwarts"."

"Thanks" I said

The door closed behind me and the voice said

"Good by Harry. James. Potter"

"**Strange!"** I thought


	4. Chapter 4

Harry PROV

I went into my aunt's room to ask questions about my parents. On the table were four wands, two photos and two letters. I looked at the photos. One was one of my parents wedding my mum smiling and laughing as Rosa cuffed her brother behind the head. On my aunts hand was an engagement ring and her necklace was there too. A man I recognised from the photos from the street. Sirius Black. Rosa holding a little boy and laughing as if her brother had just told a joke.

I wandered over to a bowl filled with clear water (oh and it was glowing). For a moment I had a sudden desire to leave but why was that. I put my face in the bowl.

Suddenly I fell and there was a girl the age of 11.

"Come on Josie, I want to go to the park." The girl wined

"Can't you just apparate?" a girl will blond hair and blue eyes said

"Josie, when will your muggle brain learn that I can apparate yet? I am too young."

"Oh yeah." The girl said

The girl with dark hair ran.

"Wait up Rosa." Josie shouted

They got to the park and they were playing suddenly a cold feeling washed over me. Someone stepped out.

It was Voldemort.

"JOSIE RUN NOW." My aunt screamed

"Why? Mum said-"

"Just-" my aunt never got to finish as a green light hit Josie

"NOOOOOOO. JOSIE, JOSIE NO YOU CAN'T BE DEAD NO." my aunt was crying over the body of her dead friend.

"Join me and your friend shall be safe."

"YOU SICK BASTARED. YOU KILLED HER TOM, YOU ARE A FUCKING BASTARED."

"HOW DARE YOU." Voldemort screeched "CRUCIO!" he said

My aunt's screams filled the park. Her screams were not like pitiful screams these were bloodcurdling screams that you wanted to die too.

"Ha" Voldemort said "So I see that even the strongest star is hurt. So what is your answer girl? Yes or No."

"NO NEVER. NEVER IN MY LIFETIME OR THE STARS."

"I see you will need more torturing." He continued to do the curse until a boy stepped out

"LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE VOLDEMORT." My father shouted

"Ha you think tha-" Voldemort was cut off when my aunt rose. She had cuts and scarlet blood was soaked through her clothes. A voice spoke but it was not my aunts the voice said

"I am Bellatrix one of the stars of Orion's Belt and how dare you Tom Riddle torture my daughter how dare you hurt a young star for this Voldemort I say this: you only know one part we know the rest leave or face the consequences." Her voice shook with fury.

"Avada Kadavra." Voldemort screamed. The spell hit Rosa. When the smoke cleared she was still alive and she looked mad her face was full of rage. Rosa let it out one burst of angry energy straight at Voldemort.

The seen changed to Hogwarts

"Now all of you know her younger brother James Potter." Dumbledore said. The students were whispering. "Now Rosa has been through a very hard time." "She got expelled from Baubatons for causing chaos and a few weeks ago her best muggle friend died by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Now Rosa I think it is time for your sorting."

"Potter, Rosalina" McGonagall said

My 12 year old aunt stepped up her face sad.

"_Let me think. Plenty of courageous like Gryffindor, Oh sly like Slytherin, fill of wisdom and knowledge like a Ravanclaw oh and kindness likes a Hufflepuff." _The hat sighted then shouted

"RavGryffSlypuff."

"Hat that is not a house." Dumbledore said kindly

"I know but she can fit all after all she was blest by the star Bell-"

"SORTING HAT" Dumbledore roared

"Sorry." The hat said

"Rosa you can choose your house." Dumbledore said

"Can I be in Gryffindor Please?" Rosa asked

"Oh dear." McGonagall said "Please don't be like your brother?" she asked

"Oh McGonagall I'm much worse than my younger twin much worse." She said her face full of mischief and her eyes sparkled. She skipped to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

The seen changed again

Rosa was older an adult and she was walking somewhere. The place was cold and it reminded me of the dementors. The walls were grimy as if they had never been washed.

Then she stopped at a desk.

"I am here to see Sirius." She said

"Please hand over your wand." I sectary said

"You should know by now that I don't use it anymore."

"Oh Miss Potter right this way."

The doors opened. I heard a woman's voice saying

"Bella, Bella how kind to see the star I was named after here."

"Bellatrix Lestrange" my aunt said coldly

"Here to see my blood traitor cousin." The woman Bellatrix laughed crazily. She grabbed my aunts ankle.

"The dark lord will return and you shall be his wife." She said

"Lestrange let her go." A man's voice said

"Of course Black wouldn't want your-"

But before she could finish a hand grabbed me and I fell out of the bowl.


	5. Chapter 3

Rosa PROV

I let out a slow breath. That was close. I decided to tell Dumbledore about my dream. I threw some Flu powder into the fire and the flame turned from red to green. I stepped in and shouted

"Dumbledore's Office"

I flued through the chimneys until I tumbled out of Dumbledore's fire place.

"Rosa I wondered when you would arrive." Said Dumbledore

"Albus he almost found out."

Dumbledore sighed

"Rosa he will find out eventually."

"I know." I answered "Albus, my dreams have gotten worse. I keep seeing Voldemort and his followers trying to find me or trying to escape. When I wake up figures are around me saying

"Join me Rosalina Potter, Join me and now one will get harmed."

Dumbledore thought for moment

"Are they frequent?" he asked

"Yes nearly every night."

"The charms have been strengthened." Said a voice. A voice that I knew all too well.

"Snivellus." I said coldly

"Potter." He answered

"So you're working here too. Who in their right mind would make you a teacher?"

"He did." I pointed to Albus "and who said anything about me being a teacher?"

"Severus. Rosa needs to talk to me so could we continue this discussion later."

"Yes Headmaster." Snivellus said and he left.

"Well now that he has gone the minister sent me this." Albus picked up a letter.

I gasped it said

Miss J. Potter

Hogwarts

Albus Office

Scotland

I opened the letter

Dear Miss Potter,

After you disappeared we searched your home but in the process it caught fire. The house burned down. The only things that survived were four wands, two photos and some letters.

We sent them in this letter. We also think it is best if you do not tell Mr Potter that you are Black's fiancé. We are sorry that your belongings burned.

Hoping you are well

The Minister of Magic

Minister of Might

I tipped the envelope and the things fell out. James's, Lily's, Sirius's and my wands fell out first. Luckily these were safe I had put a fire resistant spell on them. The photo of Lily's and James's wedding and a photo of Harry age 1 hour in my arms. Lastly were the letters. These letters said

He has found us!

Lily

And

Dear Miss Potter

We are sorry to inform you that Sirius Orion Black was charged of killing 12 muggles and Peter Pettigrew he will be sent to Azkaban charged with murder and being a death eater. You are allowed to visit Mr Black in Azkaban.

These are were dark times

The Ministry Of Magic

"Thank you Albus. I am just glad that painting of Mrs Black burned"

"Rosa that's mean." Said Albus

"I know but you have never met Mrs Black have you Albus." I shivered

"Bye Albus." I said

"Bye Rosa."

I left by flu powder and put the things in my room.


End file.
